1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for transmitting/receiving signals in a communication system, and in particular, to a system and method for transmitting/receiving signals in a communication system using a frequency overlay scheme (“frequency overlay communication system”).
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of communication systems, the types of services provided are diversified, raising the need for a broadband communication system supporting broadband service. However, due to limited frequency resources, there is a limitation on the available frequency band. In addition, because backward compatibility with the previously deployed communication systems should also be taken into consideration, broadband communication system development is encountering adverse circumstances.
The current broadband communication systems were designed on the basic assumption that they are separately allocated different frequency bands to provide broadband service in their service areas. However, the increasing demand for frequency bands for broadband service increases the license cost for the frequency bands, making it impossible to use the various available schemes proposed to provide broadband service.
As a result, there is a need for a signal transmission/reception scheme for efficiently providing broadband service while overcoming the limitation on frequency bands, i.e., while solving high license cost problems for the frequency bands.